Nythalas
"May the hand of Nythalas lift thee to thy righteous goals and may his stars of divine counsel light the path most right by the gods." ''- Cantations 50:19 As the god of solidarity, it is Nythalas' charge to teach humanity how to stand together and care for one another. Nythalas is the fourth born of Marpholones and Tirena, and the husband of Elyrial, goddess of life. Often called the Poet God or God of Brotherhoods, Nythalas is fond of the art of written and spoken word, as a mastery of these is key to forming strong bonds between the faithful. Nythalas is an upholder of the greater good, and clerics of Nythalas usually live ascetically, taking only what they need and giving most all they have to those who need it more than they. Nythalas has a halo of holy stars which he uses to light the path of good to humanity. If one prays, one may feel the stars shining on a certain action or decision that will best serve the good of all. The Poet God also teaches the ideals of love between a man and his wife, and that both should be willing to sacrifice all for one another. It is he who anoints the wedding of a faithful couple, shining his stars upon their holy union. It is said that rain at a wedding is a good sign, as it means Nythalas weeps tears of joy over the bond. The Four Nythalaic Poems After the betrayal of Korzonnon, Marpholones asked Nythalas that his wife take up the task of raising humanity. The poet humbly accepted the honour of siring man but asked how such a thing could be possible, since Alyesa had the chosen womb it had dried up in the Crystal Cavern. His sire told him that in each of the four corners of Norospire dwelt a spirit, and that they were the four unborn races of men which had been chased from Alyesa's womb. It was Nythalas' task to convince them each to enter the womb of Elyrial and be born as humanity as originally planned. And so Nythalas traveled to each spirit and told them a poem so wise that they could not deny him any favor. The poems told by Nythalas became a virtue of the soul of each human race, so moved were those spirits by his eloquence and moral wisdom. To the Almadheen, the poem went as so, ''Little is plenty when you are content, Plenty is little when you do covet. Far is near when you hold it dear, Near is far when you're full of contempt To the Nothir, he told this poem, Never shall I lower my eyes, Before any challenge or foe, But ever shall I bend my back, In service to my folk. To the Loktheiren, If the storms break for ye, May the trees shake for ye; Their blossoms down, On thy head, a crown. And finally to the race of Hinodese, Sun softly shimmers We people slowly suffer Yet we are silent